The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hybrid Tea Rose plant, botanically known as Rosa hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Preraclim.
The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new cut Rose cultivars with attractive flower colors, long and strong stems, dark green leaves, good production during the winter, and good postproduction longevity.
The new cultivar originated from a cross made by the Inventor in 1996 of two proprietary selections. The proprietary selection 94-316 was the female, or seed, parent and the proprietary selection 95-274 was the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Preraclim was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by cuttings taken at Rijsenhout, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of the new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Preraclimxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish the new Hybrid Tea rose as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Dark green leaves.
2. Long and strong stems.
3. Large dark red-colored flowers.
4. Excellent postproduction longevity.
Plants of the Hybrid Tea Rose can be compared to plants of the cultivar Pekcoujenny, not patented. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in De Kwakel, The Netherlands, plants of the cultivar differed from plants of the cultivar Pekcoujenny in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Hybrid Tea Rose are more freely branching than plants of the cultivar Pekcoujenny.
2. Plants of the new Hybrid Tea Rose have many more petals per flower than plants of the cultivar Pekcoujenny.
3 . Plants of the new Hybrid Tea Rose have more flowers per stem than plants of the cultivar Pekcoujenny.
4. Plants of the new Hybrid Tea Rose are more productive during the winter than plants of the cultivar Pekcoujenny.
5. Cut flowers of plants of the new Hybrid Tea Rose have much better postproduction longevity than cut flowers of plants of the cultivar Pekcoujenny.
Plants of the new Hybrid Tea Rose have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light, water status and/or fertilizer type and rate, without, however, any variance in genotype.